cerceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Paramount King
Paramount King, known as Parasiërra Ródé or Parasiród in ael'ùvahian and as Parasêrra Roür or Parasêrô in Gotárÿé, is a title given to the rulers of the ael'ùvah of Gil-Navarié. The first Paramount King was Cuëníevé. The title is hereditary. The last Paramount King was Rrechír, the leader of the Fledging Hegemony. He was regarded as one of the greatest kings of the ael'ùvah and was one of the few people able to take on the might of the Mithraleenean Empire. He was defeated before he could achieve his goal to destroy the empire, however. History The first Paramount King was Cuëníevé. On awakening, Cuëníevé declared to his people that he was sent by Lokve, their god, to bring the ael'ùvah to greatness. After a bloody war, Cuëníevé's son was captured by his enemies. The Paramount King feared that his son was dead and killed himself by throwing himself from the top of the Siërra Grés. The rule of the ael'ùvah passed onto Cuënathù and he worked to unite the ael'ùvah. He brought the Paramount King into control of the states of Gil-Gotham and Gil-Navarié. The next Paramount King, Cuäré, expanded the power of the Paramount King even further. He did this by stripping nobles of much of their power and making them less important in their society. This later caused a war. The next king to expand the power of the Paramount King was Cyriöd the Undesirable, who conquered many new kingdoms that had risen up on the island. Siëdolicé's reign witnessed the most expansion. Under his rule, the Paramount King's power extended to Donton, Palmu and other parts of the Elven Isles, as well as to Afrik. The power of the Paramount King fluctuated after that as the kings lost and gained territories. The second last Paramount King, Etherandir, was infamous for his brutality as well as his power. He dominated every aspect of his subjects lives and slew those who he thought were not worthy of being ruled by him. His actions later caused him to be assassinated. His death sent shockwaves throughout his kingdom and it collapsed and was divided into many warlords who vied for power. The ael'ùvah were left without unity for thousands of years, until the Mithraleenean Empire conquered them. After enduring a vast period of imperial rule, the ael'ùvah of Gil-Navarié rebelled. They were led by the famous Rrechír, an ex-senator of the Imperial Senate of Crusada. After a fierce campaign, he toppled imperial rule and became the Paramount King of the Fledging Hegemony. He conquered the Havessé Islands and then challenged the empire by taking Palmu and Donton from its rule. He later invaded many other parts of the empire but was soon defeated, due to a civil war that split his empire in two, dividing it between the True Hegemony and the Eastern Hegemony. He became the last Paramount King of the Ael'ùvah. Crown of the Paramount Kings The Paramount Kings share a crown that is passed down from ruler to ruler. It is ancient and was forged by ael'ùvahian smiths of old. It was first worn by Cuëníevé. On his death, it was passed to his son, Cuënathù and became the crown of all rulers of the ael'ùvah. Rrechír was the only Paramount King to not wear this crown, as it was lost with the death of Paramount King Etherandir. Rrechír made a replica of this crown, decorating it similarily. The main difference was the jewel in the centre of the crown. This jewel was known as the ''Iäliä i Techem, ''or the Gem of Power, and was unique in the world. Rrechír had to improvise with a lesser diamond. Category:Rulers Category:Other Category:Titles